Fate Brought us Together
by Caligirl1026
Summary: Bella is a normal girl. She has a sad past, but she threw that all behind, and is living with her loving brothers Emmett and Jasper. Going to her Alice's she's having a normal day, Untill fate changes her life forever.All Human READ AND REVIEW
1. Preface

**BPOV**

**(I DON'T OWN ANYTHING)**

Hi. I'm Bella swan, an average teenage girl. I guess you _could _call me pretty. I have big brown eyes, with long wavy brown hair. Plain I know. I'm 17 years old. Single, and I live with my two brothers Jasper and Emmett. Emmett is my twin brother, but Jasper is older than us in three years. He's twenty.

Our parents died in a car accident two years ago. We didn't have to go live in a foster home or anything since Jasper was eighteen; so he took us and we lived in our parent's house, which he inherited. Our parents were both doctors, and that made them filthy rich. So we have all the money we need. Also, with Jasper, Emmett, and I working we didn't need any money. So that's basically all about my personal life. Now lets move on to my school life.

I go to Forks High School. It's a really small school, so everyone knows each other there. Emmett is popular there, so I guess I was too. My two best friend are Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie is our age. She's now dating Emmett. Alice is older than us in a year, and is dating Jasper. I would've thought it would be hard for them to be together in their circumstances, but it seemed like they were doing just fine.

I, as I already mentioned, am single. I had a few boyfriends, but I came out of the relationship either broken-hearted or either heart-breaker. Just one relationship I came out fine of. I was dating famous Jacob Black. Him and I had been best friend since diapers. We started dating in about eleventh grade. We were happy at first, but slowly our feeling towards each other faded, and started to return to the friends feeling. We both confessed to each other, and were just friends. He's currently dating a gorgeous girl at school named Mary. They both love each other very much.

So this is basically it about me. My life is boring, but that all changed on that very fateful day.


	2. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

**(don't own anything)**

"BELLA!!! You better come to my house today! We have to go shopping!" Alice practically yelled in my ears. I covered my ears and ran away from her. But the damn pixie was fast! She caught me and glared her deathly glare.

"I swear to god Bella, if you don't come today, you WILL regret it!" she hissed, but then turned all sweet again. "See you after school Bella. Oh, and don't forget, I still have that picture of you." She smiled and walked to her car.

I glared after her, and walked over to my yellow Mustang. I guess I'll have to go then, since she played the picture card with me. She had taken a picture of me hugging my teddy bear in my sleep. I really didn't care about it, but I just played along with her.

When I got home, I made dinner for Emmett and Jasper. We ate quietly, which wasn't usual, but we each had something on our mind. After dinner, I informed my brothers that I was going shopping with Alice Rosalie. They said ok, and told me to say hi to their girlfriends.

I was making my way to Alice's house, when my car all of a sudden stopped. I cursed loudly and hopped out. Of course I couldn't see anything since I was on my way to Alice's house, and in the middle of the forest! I took my cell phone out and put it on flash light.

As I was examining the engine, I heard a twig break somewhere near me, I turned around and looked for the source of the sound. All of a sudden I was yanked back, with a hand on my mouth. I couldnt scream from the fright. I started seeing black dots around my vision.

I heard an sick voice say," Why Isabella, its been too long." I was sucked by the darkness then.

**(AN: sorry its short, ill update soon though this chapter is kinda like an introduction REVIEW!!)**


	3. Waking up

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

**(DON'T OWN ANYTHING)**

I woke up in a dark lit room. At first, I was confused with my surroundings, but then the day's events rushed through me. I sat up in horror. I was kidnapped! The scream never came, instead a gasp sounded from me.

I looked around the room trying to find a way to escape. But the room was so dark; I could barely make out anything. The only things that I saw were that there were no windows, and there was a small table somewhere in the corner. I ran to it, hoping that the kidnappers were dumb enough to leave a phone, but of course being the lucky person I am, there wasn't anything there.

Fear was rushing through me, i didn't know what to do. Scream? That would probably make the kidnappers come at me. My cell phone was in my purse, which was probably back at my car, where ever it was. Now thinking about this, the kidnappers probably planned this kidnap all along.

I started thinking of what Jasper and Emmett were doing right now. Did they notice that i was gone? What about Alice and Rosalie? They probably thought i decided to ditch them and already went shopping. How long would it be for them to realize i was missing?

A creak broke my thoughts. I looked up and saw a door that was up too high for me to reach opening, then a ladder was dropped, and a man came down. Two other men and a woman followed him in. I scurried to the far corner, trying to hide from them. They noticed that and laughed, that sick menacing laugh.

"Ah, Isabella, why are you afraid of us?" The leader of the group said,"we've known each other for ages."

I stared at him, confused. They sure as hell weren't anyone I've known before. What did they mean?

"I see you're confused. You see Isabella, when your parents died; it wasn't just an accident."

At first i was confused, but when i registered his words, anger rushed through me.

"See, Laurent, John, and Victoria are the best helpers i have ever had. Our plan worked out fine with them." He continued.

"Oh, James, you're so kind." Victoria purred, rubbing his arm. I just glared.

"What do you mean?" I asked harshly. I was even surprised at how hard my voice was.

James smiled. "Your parents, my dear Isabella, had a deal with us. They didn't fulfill it, and they got the punishment they deserved."

Anger rushed through me. They were the cause my parents weren't here with me. They were the reason that my parents aren't going to be here to watch me graduate from high school next year. They were the cause to all of our pain.

"You MONSTERS!" I screamed, jumping up. I punched James on the face. He stumbled back and growled.

"Isabella, you have to learn to watch your temper. You wouldn't want to end up like your parents would you?" He hissed, venom dripping in his voice. "I believe that this action of yours deserves punishment."

He jerked his hand to Laurent, and Laurent walked forward. He grabbed me, and pulled me over to the table. He tied my hand to the legs, and took a rope out. Or that's what I thought it was. I was too afraid to do anything. I just looked up with fear as he straightened it out. Then he yanked my shirt, and it ripped leaving me only in my bra. Now i knew something BAD was about to happen. I started jerking around, trying to get myself free. But it felt that whenever i moved, the ropes around my arms seemed to get tighter and tighter.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my side. He was whipping me! I screamed from the pain. And he struck me again and again, and i screamed again and again. He struck me about five times when James finally said that it was enough. He left me there, bleeding, and sobbing and they all went up the ladder, pulling it up with them. When the door closed i started sobbing uncontrollably. So it was them that killed my parents. And i was probably going to die too.

The blood was all around me, I started to get dizzy from the smell, and started to fade into unconsciousness. Right before that, i heard the door open agian. Great they were probably going to whip me again. I covered my torso protectively, but instead of the whip i felt a cool hand, brushing my skin softly. I looked up to the source of that, and found a boy, around my age, with bronze hair and beautiful green eyes looking down at me, sympathy and remorse in his eyes. I fainted at the sound of him saying:

"I'm so sorry Isabella."


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Okay Guys thanks sooo much!!!! I'm getting many favorite story alerts, and stuff!!! I love you guys! I want you guys to review me and tell me what I can do for the next chapters and so on. And don't forget to review whenever you read!! **

**Thank you!!**

**Guidance**


	5. She had me wrapped around her finger

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

**(I DON'T OWN ANYTHING)**

I sat on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I hated my life. My parents were thieves, and I couldn't do anything about it. But it did make me feel better that they didn't hurt anyone, and that I never associated myself with them.

I shuddered at the memory of that murder they had done two years ago. They had threatened the Swans that if they hadn't given them the money they needed they would be killed. But the two doctors didn't heed their threat; they had thought it was a prank by some teenager.

My mother Victoria had been working with James since I had been five. Before then, she was the perfect mother; she read to me before I went to sleep, made me breakfast in the morning, took me to the park, and did exactly what every mother would do. But that was when my father still lived with us. He had left us for some woman half his age, and went to Canada, and we never heard of him since.

Victoria was depressed at first, and slowly, she began fading away from me. She lost her job, and lost all of our money buying beer. Then she met James, and our life changed. To the worst.

James wasn't her boyfriend, though she wished he was. He was just her partner in crimes. I was never let in their meeting room when they were planning something new. My mother still loved me, and she didn't want me to go the same way as her.

So i went to a regular high school, but i didnt associate myself with anyone. I got A's in all of my classes, and i was of course the teacher's favorite. But it seemed known to everyone that Edward Cullen wasn't to be approached.

There are sometimes that i wish that i had a normal life and friends. I never had a relationship with a girrl in my life. I guess this was also because of my mother's job. (if i could even call it a job). But i wish that there was someone out there that would understand and love me for who I am. I wished that every night.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I was awaken by the sound of a looud shrill scream. I jolted upright. What was going on? I looked around my room, and found that it was dark. I slipped out of bed and snuck to the hall, so no one could see me. I heard another scream, followed by James' laughing. My stomch dropped, who were they torturring? Another innocent person?

"I hope you learned your lesson now Isabella," James said coldy. I heard them all climb up the ladder from the cellar. I scurried away from their sight. I watched as they went to their rooms, laughing and muttering to each other. My mother was the last to go out, so I tip-toed quietly to her.

She jumped at my sight, and quickly checked the hallway to check whether James or anyone was around. When she was sure that there was no one in ear shot, she turned to me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" She asked hatily, checking again in the hall.

"I heard a scream, what are you doing now," i asked her roughly. She flinched from the accusation in my voice. I felt a little guilty, i knew my mother didnt want a part of this, but she was stuck with James forever.

"James, he kidnapped the Swan doctors' daughter, Isabella. Apparently, he wasnt satisfied by the amount of money he got." She talked about him. I knew she was disgusted by what he did, but she still loved him. I didnt understand why.

"WHAT?!" I whisper-yelled. They couldnt leave the poor family alone? They had already murdered their parents, and i still couldnt forgive myself from the guilt, now they had to take thier daughter away too?!

"I know Edward, but please, son, dont bring this up again, please for our sake; for my sake." She pleaded me, before rushing to her and James' room. Probably to please him again.

Once she was gone, i crept down the cellar, i didnt need a ladder to go down, i always climbed up and down without it.

I gasped at the sight before me. On the floor, lay the most beautiful creature ever. She had long, soft brown hair, and her eyes were big and brown. Her skin was pale, and it made my fingers ache to touch her. But that wasnt why i gasped, it was because she was covered in blood, and her shirt was off, which reveiled her upper body, and she was even more beautiful. But her blood covered her like a coat, and deep cuts were whipped to her side and back, and she was crying. I noticed then that she was tied to the table.

I rushed to her and softly touched her wounds, she flinched and looked up at me, and i was instantly lost in her eyes. She stared back at me, untill she started to faint. I felt remorse and sympathy rage through me.

"I'm so sorry Isabella," i whispered to her, before she fainted.

I cleaned her up, and got her one of my shirts and antioxidant and gauze pads. I cleaned her wounds, and covered them. I put the new shirt on her, and lay her, covering her with a blanket. She lay there, whimpering softly in her sleep while i brushed her hair with my fingers.

But too soon, i heard James waking up, so i hurried out, and went to my bed.

That night i couldn't sleep, all i could think of was Isabella Swan, the girl that had me wrapped around her finger already.


	6. Gone missing

**Chapter 4**

**EmPOV**

**(Ok, so I was thinking to myself, what the heck I didn't even write about her family's reaction! So here goes! ******** )**

_Two days ago _(the day Bella went to Alice's house)

Jasper and I have been playing for like two hours. It'd take Bella about two to three more hours until she's be back from her shopping trip, knowing Alice would probably drag her around every store. I chuckled and wondered what store they were at now. Just then the phone rang, and I went to pick it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Emmett, its me Alice." I heard Alice say. Wow, they were already done. Bella was probably on her way to here, yes now she can make me supper, I'm hungry!

"Why, Alice you're done already?" I mused.

"No, Emmett, we haven't even started!" She exclaimed. What did she mean; was she playing Bella Barbie?

"What do you mean?" I voiced my thoughts.

"What I mean Emmett, was that Bella never showed up! She ditched us! Give her to me so I can kick her sorry butt!" Alice hissed. But if I was in a different situation I would probably tease her. But what did she mean Bella didn't come? She left two hours ago! I frowned, wondering where she would've gone instead.

"Alice, Bella left to your house two hours ago." I said slowly, registering everything in my mind.

There was a silence on the other end of the phone.

"What?" she finally said, "Where would she be then?"

"I don't know Alice, but I don't have a good feeling about this." I told her, worry rushing through me. I knew Bella; she was a responsible girl, she wouldn't go off anywhere without telling us.

"Emmett, go call everyone and ask if they had seen Bella," Alice ordered before hanging up, probably to call people herself.

I went over to Jasper, who was still playing on the Play Station 3. He looked up at me, seeing my standing near the couch.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Alice." I muttered.

"Oh, what did she want?" he asked, surprised that Alice had called and didn't ask for him.

"Jasper, Alice called to say that Bella never come to her house. We have to call everyone and ask if they had seen her." I told him. As soon as he got what I was saying, worry creased his face, and he jumped up, Play Station lay forgotten, and ran over to the phone.

After a minute I heard him talk to Jacob, asking if he had seen Bella. When Jacob said no, Jasper informed him of what I told him, and Jacob said he would be right over to help look for her.

So this routine was done over and over again, with every person she knew, and everyone said they didn't know where she was. Soon, our house was filled with people, who would help us with searching for Bella. Alice sat there in the corner, sobbing and blaming herself. Jasper tried to calm her down for a while, but then got busy himself.

We set out in groups; some would search in the book stores, some in the forest, some at school, and so on. We didn't know where Bella could be. I didn't care; I just hoped that she was okay and unharmed.

I went out to the grave yard, wondering if she would be there. But of course no luck; she wasn't anywhere.

"Damn it!" I yelled in frustration, punching a tree. I didn't end up hurting myself, more like the tree.

**JPOV**

Where could she be? We searched everywhere! Oh, please God don't take Bella away from us. I didn't know what I would do if anything happened to her!

She was so fragile, she could be harmed easily. I shouldn't have let her go out alone! It's my entire fault; I should've checked on her, make sure she was there.

We've been searching the forest for about an hour now, and there was no sign of her. Suddenly I heard Alice scream, and Jacob and I ran to her. She stood there; her eyes open wide, in front of Bella's car, open and vacant.

On the ground lay a pair of her shoes.


End file.
